Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle electric power supply apparatus.
Background
In the related art, a vehicle electric power supply apparatus which includes a DC-DC converter connecting a main power source and an auxiliary power source connected to an electric load and includes a switch between the main power source and the auxiliary power source is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-195336).